The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Hansara plant, x Hansara ‘Jumping Jacks’ hybridized on Nov. 5, 2014 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unreleased proprietary trigeneric hybrid known by the breeder code HAN12-83-9 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and x Mangave ‘Bloodspot’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was referred to by the code xMANG 15-25-5. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially in 2017 by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant in successive generations.
Following the International Code of Nomenclature for Cultivated Plants, Division III, Number 6, this first tri-generic hybrid is assigned the hybrid genus name of the original hybridizer' name and adding the “ara” ending to produce x Hansara. This is the first such hybrid known to the inventor between the three genera Agave, Manfreda and i Polianthes.